All because Lin
by Arekusei
Summary: Finn get inside Marceline's memory. He saw pretty and really strong girl named Lin. So he decided to find her. But what would happened if he found her?
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! It's my first fanfic. What do you think ?If you don't understand something write me. Leave your opinion below, i really need it.**

 **Your Arekusei. And yeah i don't own adventure time.**

Nowadays

Marcelin was lying on the ground, a girl with long brown hair hung over her, in her right hand she held an aspen stake directed right into the heart of the queen of vampires.

Marcelin held her hand with both hands, preventing her from inflicting damage on her. The vampire queen felt that her opponent was stronger and that the hand was getting closer and closer to her heart.

"The end of you, Queen of the Vampires." Finally, I will save this world from evil. - said the girl with the brown hair, she smiled wickedly anticipating the taste of victory. In her eyes burned the fire of excitement from the fight against evil. In the meantime, Marceline realized with horror that she had lost. Even her strength was useless against a man like Lin. The vampire remembered how long ago they had fought together with the robbers and mutants, and now her best friend will kill her. However, one more thought did not give rest to the Vampire Queen - why her ability to turn into any beast suddenly disappeared. Perhaps right now she would have helped her.

Another attempt turned out to be useless, the peg was a few inches from the skin of a girl like ...

The white lynx pounced on Lin and threw her aside. Then she declined and turned into a not tall man with a small black mustache, with horns on his head, and large ears. He was wearing a warm brown sheepskin coat, a balalaika was hanging on his back, he was shod in black boots.

High priest! - exclaimed in surprise Marceline, the girl could not understand how he could get free, but now she understood where her power had gone.

And where is the thank you? - asked the hierophant feignedly offended. He looked at the girl cheerfully and added. - Well, and why should I save you after that?

What do you want? - asked Marcelin angrily, - Do not think that you will succeed in defeating me, I will not allow you to drink the blood of innocent creatures ...

*Знаешь, но я завязал с этим, больше никакой крови - The vampire calmly replied, shrugging. He looked like the wounds on the Vampire Queen's skin healed quickly, and add:

**Не отвлекайся нас ожидает битва, потом поговорим. "The High Priest reminded her about Lin."

Wait, what did you say? - asked Marcelin, uncomprehendingly, she looked with surprise into the eyes of her savior trying to understand the meaning of what was said. Hierophant thought.

Did I say something wrong? He asked, tilting his head to the left.

You said in another language, I do not understand you. - said Marceline. The man in the sheepskin paused for a moment, stroked his mustache, and then slapped his forehead with his palm.

Oh, yes, you don't understand Russian, but I'm thinking ... The man didn't finish, he quickly turned into a brown bear and ran forward. The girl hissed, sticking her tongue out of her mouth, and prepared to attack the vampire. But much to Marcelin's surprise, he ran alongside and then attacked the brown-haired girl who had started moving a few seconds back. They grappled with their hands, trying to knock the enemy off their feet, the vampire loosened his grip, allowing the opponent to move forward. After that, he broke the grip, Lin began to fall, the Vampire hit her with his huge shaggy paw, throwing her far ahead.

Hey, you could kill her! Shouted Marcelin, watching her friend fly, and then hit the ground with a crash.

Isn't she an enemy? - asked surprised bear in broken english.

No, said Marceline quietly, holding back tears in her eyes," she was simply influenced by the spell, she would never harm me. "

Okay, I'll try. Well, maybe you will explain me how it all happened? The High Priest asked, turning into himself. The girl was silent for several minutes and said:

It all started because of the simple desire of my friend to become stronger ...

*No more blood

** Do not be distracted, we still have to deal with her first.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was lying on the soft green grass, she pleasantly tickled his body, the sun shone brightly giving her warmth to all living things. Finn looked into the blue sky and slowly floating clouds, guessing in their outlines familiar images. Here Jake's head with a huge sandwich flies, Snow King hugging Gunter; Bubl Gum is the beautiful ruler of the sweet kingdom, Marceline, playing the combat red guitar.

Nothing happened in the fairy kingdom - no one attacked, no one wanted to overthrow the princess, not even the Snow King doesn't kidnape the princesses, there is boredom.

Finn was tired of doing nothing, he had already traveled through the dungeons several times, collected as many treasures as he and Jake had once spent, but this did not bring him joy, did not fill his life with meaning, but only warmed up the desire to do something.

BublGum was occupied by the government, she did not have a single assignment for Finn.

Finn has lost the meaning of life, why should he go somewhere, do something, if it does not bring him any joy. Why do we need knights if there is no one to save, why do we need heroes if the princesses live in peace and no one tries to kidnap them.

The guy went to visit Snow, when they drank tea, he tried to push the king to kidnap any princess, but he only laughed and recalled funny incidents from his life. He read his boring fan fiction again, perhaps if Snezhniy had not tried to shove himself into them, it would have been a masterpiece. Listening to the next chapter and constantly yawning Finn thought before his eyes the image of his old friend Marceline emerged. The guy jumped up from his chair, apologized to the UK and jumped out of the window, heading for the cave to one extravagant lady.

The guy was standing in front of a two-story house, at first glance it might have been thought that he was abandoned, but Finn knew that Marcelin lived in it. The door was open, not surprisingly hardly anyone in their right mind got into the house of the queen of vampires, the guy went into an empty room, the same old uncomfortable sofa, a TV, a red guitar was in the corner. Hero Ltd. decided to climb the stairs up, in the hope that there he will see his girlfriend. At the top it was dark, the guy weakly distinguished objects in the dark in the contours. Near the wall was a bed, the guy approached her and lay down. His eyes began to get used to the darkness. On the right was a wardrobe in which he and Jake were hiding, fearing that they would be found by Marcelin, ahead of the bathroom door. A blush appeared on Finn's face, the memory of what he saw so confused him. His eyes looked up - his whole body trembled, right above him the mistress of this house was floating in the air. Coming to the house without an invitation and lying on the bed was the stupidest idea. In fear of his life, he slowly crawled to the edge of the bed. There was a noise, the vampire moved, at this moment Finn experienced a micro-infarction for the first time in his 16 years he lived. He froze and tried to merge with the bed if only she would not wake up. Meeting with Lich seemed to him at the moment just a pleasant welcome.

Hero OOO felt the sand pouring on his body. He looked up and saw some powder pouring out of Marcelin's pocket. The guy made another attempt to escape, everything was going like clockwork, the object had never moved, the edge was still some few centimeters when suddenly one traitor interrupted his escape. Finn did not know that his own nose would become a traitor. The powder that still fell, hit the guy's nose and began to tickle him. Finn began to try to hold on, but it was useless, a loud sneeze sounded in the room, the man stirred restlessly above him, the powder scattered throughout the room. Several painful seconds passed, the hostess did not wake up, Finn exhaled with relief and continued on his way to freedom, but his eyes began to close, and his body was filled with pleasant warmth.

When the guy opened his eyes, he was no longer in the room on the bed of Marceline. Now he was in some strange space, doors were flying all around, with small wings. They flew randomly sometimes colliding with each other. Finn climbed around the door just nothing. Opening one door, he saw Marceline playing the guitar, and Finn himself was standing next to him. The boy went inside, but no one paid attention to him.

"I am in the memories of Marceline. Oh my Glob, this is still worse. The guy decided it was time to look for a way out of here. Finding another door, he entered it.

He was on a green glade, around the endless expanses, in the distance could see a dark forest, on the left the tower of the sweet kingdom where Bubble Gum is now probably working.

There was a rattle of a sword, the guy looked there and saw two girls fighting against the Cyclops and the army of skeletons. Although evil was more, but the girls continued to fight. A girl with long brown hair waving her sword and crowds of skeletons scattered into small bones. She bravely fought on her beautiful beige face with a smile of joy. The battle with evil spirits brought her happiness.

The guy admired the beauty and movement of her body. It seems she fluttered between the skeletons

but at the same time her movements were crushing for her enemies. Next to her shoulder, another girl fought in the shoulder, she hovered above the ground, swinging her guitar, sometimes she turned her hands into two large snakes and brought them down on Cyclops and skeletons. The battle is over, all enemies are lying on the ground, the girls smiled happily, footsteps were heard behind them, the girl turned around and saw a 10 meter Cyclops, with a big red eye, he was dressed in trees wrapped in a vine around his body, he smelled very badly.

I'll deal with him, "said the brown-haired girl, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Good luck to you. .

Marcelin, the heroine of the memory, took a few steps forward, she threw her sword in the grass and ran to the enemy with her bare hands. He snarled loudly and moved toward her, the distance between them quickly reduced, a few meters from each other, the girl jumped. Finn did not expect that she could jump so high, but she was on par with the head of the Cyclops. Without losing a single second, the girl made a crushing blow. Cyclops with a dull roar began to fall, his huge and heavy body with a crash fell to the ground, creating a weak earthquake.

I knew that you could easily take over his Lin. - said Marceline hugging her friend.

Thank you, Marcy, but who knows, maybe this time I would lose? - answered Lin, with a shrug. - Who knows today I am , and tomorrow I am dead?

you rhymed it, it gonna be a wonderful song. - Marcelin said, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote something for a long time, and then hid the sheet in her pocket.

Can I read it? - asked Ling, making sad eyes. Marcelin looked at her friend for a long time without saying anything, but then a smile appeared on her stone face and she said.

Of course, you are my friend Lini. Two friends laughed loudly, holding their stomachs. They both fell on the grass, and continued laughing, looking at each other.

Finn had never seen Marceline so happy. Moreover, he had never seen such a beautiful and such strong girl as this stranger named Lin. The guy decided that he wants to be as strong as she is, and that he will definitely find her and try to build his happiness with her. The memory began to fade, all the colors blended black. Hero OOO. did not have time to learn anything more about the beautiful stranger. Perhaps she is the one he was looking for all his life.

if Finn watched this memory to the end, he would not have launched a chain of events leading to the end of the world and saved his heart from suffering.


End file.
